


Changes

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [121]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S6 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to The Changeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Teal'c's eyes snapped open. His heart drummed an uneasy beat in his chest. A cold sweat covered his body as his hand crept silently towards his empty pouch.

The sensation of being without a symbiote was unnerving.

He had no symbiote and yet he lived. It was thanks to tretonin, the drug developed by the Pangarans. The Tok'ra had devised a Jaffa variant when they had begun to help the Pangarans correct the flaw in the drug's composition. It was almost inconceivable and yet it had happened. His immune system was supported by the drug. It had saved him. It had saved Bra'tac.

He waited for his pulse to calm, taking deep breaths as though in kel no reem. He could barely contemplate the fact that he would no longer need to perform the meditative ritual. He no longer had to find physical harmony with the Goa'uld within him. It was gone. And so too was the last chain of servitude the Goa'uld had wrapped around him.

'Teal'c?' Jack O'Neill's quiet gruff word drew his attention.

Teal'c turned his head and found the SG1 leader in a chair beside him. O'Neill's green BDUs were rumpled, his short grey hair was askew and he was blinking as though he had just woken up. The Colonel stretched, raising his arms high into the air before letting them fall.

'How're you feeling?' Jack had an unusual serious note in his brown eyes.

'I am well, O'Neill.' Teal'c assured him. He frowned a little. 'It is most unusual.'

'I bet.' Jack lifted one shoulder before letting it drop. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He rubbed the palm of one hand with the thumb of the other. 'Bra'tac's taking a little longer to adjust to the tretonin. Fraiser thinks he may need a larger dose given his age.'

Teal'c inclined his head thankful of the news of his mentor.

'What you did...' Jack shook his head. 'You saved his life.'

Teal'c didn't reply. He felt there was no need to explain. He owed Bra'tac so much that giving his life for him would have been no sacrifice.

'Are you up to telling me what happened?' Jack said quietly.

Teal'c frowned. 'I was delayed at the Alpha site.' Rya'c had wanted to go to the Jaffa meeting with him. It had taken much dissuasion to convince his son that he should stay behind with Rak'nor and assist in the training of the new warriors to their rebellion. He shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he had initially allowed Rya'c to attend the meeting with him and Bra'tac.

'Bra'tac went on ahead to assure the Jaffa there that we were attending.' Teal'c continued and stopped again, an unwelcome frisson of guilt curdling in his belly at allowing his mentor to go on without him.

'And then?' Jack prompted.

'I gated to the planet.' Teal'c remembered the immediate sense of danger; an atavistic warning that raised the hairs on the back of his neck, along his arms. 'There was a heavy fog in the air.'

The white dense mist had covered everything; obscured everything. Teal'c had been unable to see a hand in front of him.

'I began to feel unwell.' Teal'c said out loud, the memory of the wave of dizziness and nausea brining a sour taste to his mouth. His symbiote had writhed inside him, clearly distressed. He paused. 'I thought momentarily that it could be the symbiote poison.'

He had wondered if they had been betrayed by the Tok'ra. He had covered his face with a wet cloth and made for the lake beyond the tree-line. He had struggled through the fog; his eyes and nose streaming, every step a torture; his feet stumbling over bodies, his body into the tents. His symbiote had continued writhing in his belly, a constant reminder to keep going.

'I made it to the lake.' Teal'c said. 'I immersed myself in water, falling into a deep kel no reem.'

He did not explain how he had remembered his experience on one planet where the locals had tried to drown him, only for his symbiote to keep him alive by pulling oxygen from the water and transferring it into Teal'c's own body. Jack nodded in understanding anyway, and Teal'c surmised that his friend had recalled the event.

'When I awoke, I swam to the surface.' Teal'c continued grimly. 'The fog had lifted.'

It had been a devastating sight. The camp had been destroyed; bodies of Jaffa had littered the ground among the splinters.

'I saw Anubis's Jaffa.' Teal'c's voice dropped to a growl. 'They were removing the symbiotes from the fallen Jaffa; killing them.'

'You didn't engage them?' Jack checked.

'I did not.' Teal'c admitted, although he had been tempted, his blood heating with the need for vengeance. But he had known it would be futile and that there would be other opportunities in the future when he did not hold such a disadvantage. He had crept further into the camp and had come across an interesting confrontation. His lips flattened into a grim line. 'It was Ya'kon who had betrayed us. He begged for his life but Anubis's Second killed him regardless for being a coward.'

Jack's eyebrows rose a little. 'Anubis's Second? Not his First Prime?'

'Perhaps he did not consider eliminating the Jaffa to be a mission of great enough importance to give to the First Prime.' Teal'c said stiffly. That stung his pride more than he would ever admit.

'Or there's something else Anubis is planning that has his First Prime already tied up.' Jack theorised.

The words soothed Teal'c. 'Perhaps.' Although, if that were true, if the First Prime was already engaged on a mission of such strategic importance that he could not participate in delivering a devastating blow to the rebel Jaffa, Teal'c mused, it was a matter of concern.

'So this Yak guy got what was coming to him and then?' Jack prompted.

'Anubis's troops departed through the Stargate.' Teal'c said.

Jack grimaced. 'Why didn't you contact us then?'

'I had left my radio and GDO at the Alpha site as a precaution.' Teal'c explained but he knew he had not even considered it. His only thought had been to find Bra'tac; to find the man who was, in every way that mattered, a father to him. 'I then discovered Bra'tac; he was near death.'

'They weren't already dead?' Jack checked, easing into a more comfortable position.

'I believe the fog was similar in nature to the field of poppies that Dorothy encounters on her way to the Emerald City.' Teal'c said. 'It was meant to immobilise us but it was not designed to kill.'

'That's why they took the symbiotes.' Jack concluded.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'You have seen for yourself, O'Neill, the pain that the rite of mal'shuraan can inflict. Few Jaffa can stand to be so long without their symbiote before they succumb to death.'

'Bra'tac was still alive, I take it?' Jack asked.

'He was.' Teal'c said. 'But he was unconscious.' He had known that he had to act quickly or Bra'tac would die. There had been no time to return to the Alpha site, to gather help. He had come up with the plan to share his symbiote and placed it into Bra'tac before he had fallen to lie beside him. Bra'tac had been conscious when he had taken it back and he had argued.

 _'Leave me, Teal'c.' Bra'tac said. 'I am ready to die.'_

 _'I am not ready to let you, old friend.' Teal'c reached inside Bra'tac's pouch and withdrew his own symbiote, replacing it his pouch. 'O'Neill and the others will come when I fail to return; we will live.'_

 _Bra'tac glared at him. 'You cannot know how long your symbiote can sustain both of us.'_

 _'It will sustain us long enough.' Teal'c held Bra'tac's gaze. 'I am strong enough to survive and I believe you are also.'_

 _Bra'tac scanned his resolute face. 'Then we shall see.' He patted Teal'c's arm. 'Regain your strength.'_

Bra'tac had not been conscious when Teal'c had revived to transfer the symbiote back to his mentor, and Bra'tac had not regained consciousness again to discuss the matter further with him.

'So you shared your symbiote with him.' Jack shook his head again.

'I knew that you would come, O'Neill.' Teal'c said warmly.

Jack's demeanour lightened a little. 'Maybe next time you'll let us come with you.' He said pointedly.

Teal'c did not argue; the rebel Jaffa would continue to meet without the Tau'ri; O'Neill knew that.

'I think Carter's intending to follow you whether you let us come or not.' Jack muttered.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack shrugged. 'She was worried.' There was a hint of accusation in his voice.

'I did not intend to worry Major Carter.' Teal'c said softly.

'I know, I...' Jack stopped abruptly.

Teal'c was not surprised. He knew the other man worked hard to never give away the depth of his regard for Samantha Carter.

'She's still...' Jack waved a hand. 'Daniel, you know.'

Teal'c did know. Of all of them, Major Carter had been most affected by the death of their former team-mate Daniel Jackson. She had not considered his Ascension a time of celebration; she had just mourned the loss of him in their lives. As much as he believed O'Neill had accepted Daniel Jackson's absence, he also believed O'Neill missed their friend immensely. And then there was Jonas Quinn. His young Kelownan friend still carried guilt regarding Daniel Jackson's demise.

He would not tell them about Daniel Jackson's presence beside him during the past few days, Teal'c determined. It would serve only to remind them of their loss. He could not quite believe that Daniel Jackson had been beside him through the strange experience.

He frowned.

'You in pain?' Jack asked.

'I am not.' Teal'c recognised the look Jack sent him as a question. 'I was considering my experience. It was most disturbing.'

'You didn't just go through what you went through, you know,' Jack gestured at him, 'when you went through the rite thing?'

'Indeed I did not.' Teal'c said. He said nothing more; he was uncertain what to say. How to explain the other life he had led in his dream; how real it had been. His heart ached as he remembered how he had dreamed of Sho'nac as his wife; how he had not dreamed of Drey'auc who he had so recently lost. He repressed the sigh that bubbled up.

'I take it you don't want to talk about it?' Jack asked as the silence stretched.

Teal'c simply looked at him.

'OK.' Jack drawled the word out. He sobered and sighed heavily. 'Rak'nor and the other Jaffa at the Alpha site went back to the planet to...' he pulled a face, 'deal with the bodies; give them a formal send-off.' He made a dipping motion with his hand. 'You know.'

Teal'c had expected as much.

'Rya'c's helping them.' Jack added. 'He wanted to come here afterwards.'

'It will be good to see him.' Teal'c said.

Jack nodded and pointed towards the door. 'Well, I'm going to...' he waved a hand, 'I'll let the others know you're up.'

'They can visit one at a time.' Janet Fraiser interrupted him as she entered the infirmary room at a trot. She walked swiftly over to Teal'c's bed and looked over the chart.

Jack exchanged a look with Teal'c. 'How's he doing?'

'Very well.' Janet said, flipping through the observation notes. She replaced the chart and looked over at Jack. 'Weren't you leaving, Colonel?'

Jack's eyes shone with amusement. 'I'll be by later, Teal'c.' He ambled out and Janet turned her full attention on Teal'c.

'You're very lucky your idea with the symbiote worked.' Janet said, reaching over to look in his eyes with a small penlight.

'What has become of it?' Teal'c asked.

'It died.' Janet said succinctly. 'We autopsied it and then incinerated it.'

Teal'c nodded. 'A wise precaution.'

Janet made a note on the clipboard. She replaced it. 'How are you feeling, Teal'c?' Her dark eyes held his.

Teal'c considered the question. He felt weak; drained from his conversation with O'Neill. It was a most unusual feeling. 'I believe I am tired.' Astonishment coloured his words.

Janet nodded sympathetically. 'Your body has been through a lot, Teal'c. It's going to need a lot of rest.' She bit her lip. 'I'll also up your tretonin dosage a little to see if that gives you a boost.'

'Thank you, Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c said. 'What of Bra'tac?'

'Jacob and Selmak are monitoring him given the dosage is a bit trial and error.' Janet explained briskly. 'His vital signs are improving and we expect him to regain consciousness soon. As soon as I think you're both up to it, I'll have you moved to the same room.'

Teal'c inclined his head.

She laid a hand on his arm briefly. 'Get some rest, Teal'c. Sleep is the best medicine in this case.' She left before he could reply but he believed her.

He settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Anubis had dealt the rebel Jaffa a crushing blow but the Goa'uld had unwittingly engendered Teal'c's complete freedom from the parasites and hope that one day all Jaffa would experience the same.

He lived, and he lived free.

o-O-o

Jonas nodded a thank you to the server and loaded the plate of cooked breakfast onto his tray. He helped himself to coffee, juice and fruit before passing through the cashier to the tables. Sam was already at their usual place and he quickly made for it, sliding in opposite her.

She looked over his breakfast with a frown but she refrained from comment.

'I need the calories.' Jonas defended anyway.

'Uh-huh.' Sam scooped up more of her cereal.

'Have you heard...' Jonas began.

'About Teal'c?' Sam nodded. 'The Colonel stopped by my lab early this morning.'

Jonas didn't comment on why Sam was in her lab early. He'd been unable to sleep himself for worrying about their team-mate.

'I checked in on him before I came here.' Sam said. 'Janet said Teal'c was sleeping.' She looked slightly incredulous.

'Weird, huh?' Jonas said. 'It's good news though, right? It means the tretonin worked?'

Sam nodded. 'Janet's confident that it's keeping him alive. They may need to tweak the dosage and see what works best.'

'Makes sense.' Jonas shook his head. 'It's just incredible when you think about it, isn't it?' He waved his cutlery in the air. 'I mean, there's Egeria locked away by Ra only to be discovered by the Pangarans who come up with this drug which ultimately is going to help free the Jaffa from the Goa'uld which may ultimately lead to their downfall which was Egeria's objective all along.'

'Take a breath, Jonas.' Sam advised with a wry smile. 'And yes,' she added forestalling his protest, 'it is pretty incredible when you put it like that.'

Jonas tucked into his food for a while; eating with speed and efficiency. He was hungry and he wanted to visit Teal'c. They had been banished by the doctor from the infirmary late the night before and ordered to get some rest. Jonas understood why but he wished they had been allowed to stay with their team-mate.

'Teal'c called me probie when he was out of it.' Jonas commented eventually.

Sam picked up her coffee, wrapping both hands around the mug. 'He did?'

'I looked it up; it means probationary member.' Jonas said. 'It's commonly used to refer to a new or junior member of the team.'

'I know. We don't use it at the SGC.' Sam said. 'Teal'c probably picked it up from TV.'

Jonas chewed quickly to swallow his food. 'So when does someone stop being a probationary member?'

Sam grinned. 'When a new team member joins.'

'Ah.' Jonas smiled chagrined.

'It's usually used affectionately.' Sam offered.

Jonas nodded. 'So my research indicated. I guess I just was wondering when I stop being the new guy.'

'You're a part of the team, Jonas.' Sam assured him.

'Could I ask you something?' Jonas changed the subject abruptly.

'Sure.' Sam took a sip of her coffee.

'Teal'c asked for a woman named Shona yesterday. Doctor Fraiser thought he was asking for Sho'nac?'

Sam grimaced but she nodded. 'He loved her very much.'

'So I understand.' Jonas said. 'I read Doctor Jackson's journal's and I understand from what he wrote that Teal'c and Sho'nac had some kind of romantic relationship.' He pointed with his knife. 'But wasn't Teal'c married to Drey'auc?'

'From what I can gather, Drey'auc dissolved their marriage when she married Fro'tak.' Sam explained. 'They never officially remarried. So when Sho'nac arrived...'

'Teal'c was essentially a free agent.' Jonas sighed. 'Thank you. I was wondering if polygamy was usual in Jaffa society.'

'Honestly, I don't know.' Sam said. 'It may be. Teal'c doesn't talk about it much.'

'Teal'c doesn't talk about what much?' Jack's question startled Jonas into looking up just in time to see their team-leader slide into the seat beside Sam.

'Sho'nac.' Sam said.

'Oh.' Jack pulled a face. He stirred his oatmeal and took a large bite.

'He asked for her when he was delirious.' Jonas hastened to explain, wanting to dispel the idea that they had been gossiping.

Jack gave a nod of understanding.

'You manage to contact Rya'c?' Sam asked, changing the subject.

Jonas shot her a grateful smile.

Jack shook his head as he scooped up more oatmeal. 'I left a message with Riley. He said he'd make sure Rya'c got it.'

'I don't envy them.' Sam said quietly.

Jonas nodded. The sight on the planet had been horrifying; like something out of one of the horror movies he had watched with Nyan one night. There had been so many bodies.

'What do you think the plan was?' Sam asked. 'Did Anubis think the Jaffa would blame the Tok'ra?'

Jack waved his heaped spoon at her. 'My guess is he was looking to literally kill off the Jaffa movement. Cut off the head...' he shrugged away the rest of the quote.

Jonas finished his food and picked up his juice. He wondered at the evil that had perpetrated such an atrocity. It was almost unbelievable that Anubis had killed so many and without hesitation. He shivered. The problem, Jonas mused, was that even though Teal'c and Bra'tac had survived, there was still a question whether the rebellion would in the wake of Anubis's attack.

Jonas couldn't help but think that there was still a battle to be fought for the survival of the Jaffa rebellion itself.

o-O-o

'You interfered.'

'No.' Daniel Jackson snapped the word out sharply. 'I stood by and watched my friend slowly dying for three days and did nothing. That's what I did.'

'You entered his dream.' Oma responded, calm in the face of his anger. She brushed off the lapel of her white suit jacket. 'Your conversation prompted him to regain consciousness.'

Daniel sighed and paced away from Oma, trying to regain his equilibrium. He stared out at the purple ocean lapping onto the beach; there were five moons hanging in the night sky above them; one large enough to fill a third of the sky. It was one of the most beautiful places he had ever been and one of the furthest places in his own galaxy. There was a Stargate further down the beach, half buried in sand. He wondered if the SGC would ever set foot on the shore; whether they would find it as wondrous as he did.

Not that he had been on the planet for its beauty. He had been trying to track Anubis down when Oma had shown up and hijacked him. He couldn't blame her. He knew he'd agreed to 'let go of his burden' when she had helped him Ascend and he knew he had reneged on that part of their deal. He'd been unable to let go of the bonds he had to his friends – his family.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'And yet you are not.' Oma pointed out. She regarded him with a knowing look.

'I'm sorry that I've upset you.' Daniel qualified. 'Again.' He came to a halt and wrapped his arms around his torso. 'I didn't break the rules.'

'No, you bent them.' Oma paused meaningfully. 'Again.'

He waited because he knew that she knew how important his friends were to him; that he had already warned her he couldn't – wouldn't – stop caring for them.

Oma sighed. 'The more times you bend the rules, Daniel, the more likely it is that the Others will notice.'

Daniel nodded slowly in understanding. It made sense. He knew how worried Oma was that the Others would take action against him for breaking the rules; how it would affect her own work. He owed her too much not to respect that she needed to remind him of the situation even if they seemed to only cover old ground every time.

'I'll be good.' He promised.

Oma smiled at him knowingly and her brown eyes twinkled with sudden amusement. 'You will _try_.' She acknowledged wryly.

Daniel smiled back. 'I'll try.' He corrected. He gestured around the beach. 'This is a beautiful place.'

'Yes.' Oma agreed. 'It was a sanctuary for me once.'

His curiosity was roused but when he glanced at his Ascended mentor she was staring out to sea and evidently had no intention of discussing it with him further. He sighed. He cared about Oma and he certainly didn't want to get her in trouble with the Others but there were times he realised that he really knew very little about her; and times when the mystery seemed more irksome than provocative.

The rhythmic lap of the sea at the shore soothed him a little and Daniel took a deep breath, tasting the tangy salt of the brine. It brought back a sharp memory of his childhood. It had been a beach in some foreign country; the sand hot under his bare feet, his small hand clasped in his mother's. He had built sandcastles while his parents debated some archaeological find, occasionally stopping to steal a kiss or two between arguments. He blinked back sudden tears.

There were times he missed his old life.

Spending time with Teal'c had been hard. It had reminded him too much of the days he'd spent watching Ba'al torture Jack. He could have saved both – either – of them with a single thought. What kind of friend allowed another to suffer as he had? If his bending of the rules allowed Teal'c to survive than he didn't regret it, and he would do it again even if it meant getting himself Descended.

Daniel grimaced. There were times when getting Descended didn't seem like such a bad idea. His time with Teal'c had also been hard simply because he missed his friends. He missed Jack's acerbic, dry wit; Sam's elegant and intelligent debates; Teal'c's steadfast loyalty and wisdom. He had definitely not considered how hard non-interference would be when he had become Ascended; but then he hadn't really known what letting go of his burden actually meant at the time. Was he actually doing any good as an Ascended being? Was he making any more of a difference than he had as a human?

He shook off the uncomfortable thoughts. He had chosen Ascension for a reason; to learn and he believed he had more to learn before – if – he ever returned to his mortal form.

His mind turned to the task he had been engaged in when Oma had appeared, and he murmured a soft goodbye to her before disappearing in a swirl of light.

He reappeared on the Ascended plane on the grimiest planet Daniel could remember seeing for a long while. He kept himself hidden as he reviewed the scene in front of him. The naquadah mine was operational and there was a line of human slaves working to dig and chip the ore out of the huge cliff that stretched far up into the sky. The people were slaves; thin, emaciated. They had suffered generations of hardship under the Goa'uld.

Daniel's attention shifted from them to Apophis's First Prime, Herak. He walked alongside the planet's Goa'uld administrator, they were talking in low tones but it was clear that the administrator was informing Herak that the Eye of Apophis had been transported to another location many centuries before; a place called Ganjabar.

The Eye of Apophis would be the fifth Eye Anubis would acquire if he found it. After that he would need only one more to rebuild an Ancient weapon that destroy a planet in a single blast. If Anubis got the weapon he would be the most powerful Goa'uld in the galaxy. Not even the combined power of the System Lords would be able to stop him.

Daniel felt the niggling urge to tell someone again. Earth had no idea of Anubis's search or his plan. Daniel had almost told Teal'c but he'd finally decided against, believing that to do so would be pushing his luck. He pulled a face and wondered how much longer he would wait before he had to tell them.

There was time, Daniel told himself firmly. Anubis hadn't found all six of the Eyes. Earth would only need a warning if Anubis looked as though he would gather them all. There was no threat. Not enough to justify breaking the rule; at least, not yet.

Daniel sighed heavily and followed after Herak.

o-O-o

Oma let the warm breeze cascade over her. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed the beauty and peace of the plant Imala. Her senses prickled. There was a resonance in the energy around her; something that should not have been there.

Her eyes snapped open and she heaved a sigh. 'You can come out, sister.'

Ganas Lal – or Morgan Le Fey as she preferred to be known – shimmered into form beside her. 'Oma.'

'Why are you here?' Oma wasn't in the mood for game-playing. She glared at her. Overhead, clouds began to gather; lightening beginning to spark.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. 'Temper, little sister.'

Oma let out a huff of breath and with a thought dissipated the storm. She paced away from the other woman and sat down on a nearby rock. 'Why are you following me?'

'I'm not.' Morgan said as she sat down beside her.

'Then you're following Daniel Jackson.' Oma realised, anxiety biting at her.

Morgan lifted a shoulder and let it drop as though unconcerned.

'For the Others?' Oma asked stiffly.

'No.' Morgan's face flickered with amusement. 'I rarely speak with them.' Her brown eyes held Oma's steadily. 'I'm as much a disappointment to them as you are an embarrassment.'

Oma flushed. 'I see you haven't lost your sharp tongue.'

'Nor you your foolishness in Ascending those who are not ready.' Morgan returned.

'Daniel was ready.' Oma retorted.

'If he truly was, he would not hold onto his old life so tightly.' Morgan argued. She shifted on the rock. 'His actions are beginning to ripple across the Ascended plane. The Others are beginning to notice.'

Oma stared at her sister. Worry about Daniel escalated within her. 'I have warned him.'

Morgan sighed. 'He is not the type to allow great evil to go unstopped, Oma.'

Oma squirmed under the look so reminiscent of their childhood. 'I cannot stop Anubis.' She said. 'You think I wouldn't stop him if I could? When I realised my mistake in Ascending Anubis, what he was, I begged the Others,' her eyes flashed, 'I begged that he be sent back to his mortal form and all you did...'

'We bound him to only be able to use the knowledge he would have gained in his mortal form. We restricted his power.' Morgan said firmly. 'The rest was always up to you.'

'And I continue to be punished because I would not, and will not stop Ascending those who wish to follow the path.' Oma said heatedly.

Morgan looked at her pityingly. 'We expected you to do the right thing.'

'I already said...'

'No-one ever said that giving up Ascending others was the sacrifice you were being asked to make.' Morgan pointed out with a touch of exasperation. 'You can stop Anubis.'

Oma stepped away from her sister, confused. 'You talk in riddles.'

'I believe you were the one who commented that if you immediately know the candlelight is fire the meal was cooked long ago.' Morgan pointed out dryly. She sighed. 'I only hope Daniel Jackson will not pay for your inability to see.'

'Why are you so concerned for him?'

It was Morgan's turn to squirm and Oma felt a moment of triumph that she had disconcerted the other woman.

'He was important to me once.' Morgan said finally. 'In another life.'

Oma stared at her in shock. 'You were lovers?'

Morgan laughed.

A deep, full-throated laugh that took Oma by surprise.

'No,' Morgan managed to say eventually, 'we were not lovers.'

'Then...'

'I'm bound by an oath to say nothing of my last mission.' Morgan said firmly, regaining her air of serenity. 'But I will say this: Daniel Jackson will act when he finds out the truth about Anubis – and he will find out eventually, he's too inquisitive not to discover it for himself even if you continue to keep it from him. He will try to do the right thing.' Her eyes sharpened on her sister. 'Or perhaps you're counting on that.'

'Are you accusing me of something?' Oma's temper rose again.

'Should I be?' Morgan regarded her coolly. She disappeared before Oma could respond.

Oma closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe deeply and slowly; to regain her balance after the confrontation with her sister.

There were few who could raise her ire the way that Ganas – Morgan – could. Perhaps because she could still feel the hurt that she'd felt as she'd stood begging the Others for help and Morgan standing alongside the rest in their condemnation of her.

Oma shivered. Anubis had fooled her. Her eyes closed as she remembered. He had been in the body of a small boy; a child. He had come to Kheb to seek Ascension. He had been cast out from his kind, left to die on a barren planet. He'd told her he wished for redemption; to seek wisdom. He had conned her.

When she had realised her mistake...

Oma breathed out sharply and opened her eyes. She had been so careful since. Daniel had asked her once why she had Ascended him and she had told him balance. He had such a truth of spirit. He wasn't perfect but she had seen for herself the good in him. She had believed helping Daniel, in helping others like him to Ascend, helped to balance in some small way her mistake with Anubis.

She sank to sit in the sand. Had there been another reason why Daniel had caught her attention? Had she subconsciously helped him believing he would try and find a way to stop Anubis? She rubbed her forehead.

No. Her intentions had been honourable. She had sought only to help him achieve Ascension; to begin his journey. She did not attempt to influence his path – wasn't that why she had kept the truth about Anubis from him? She let her body disintegrate into light. It was time to continue her own journey.

o-O-o

The sound of paper rustling intruded past the fog of sleep and pulled Bra'tac inextricably back to consciousness. He took a deep breath. The smell of Tau'ri medicine assailed his senses; stringent bleach and cold steel. He rubbed his dry lips together.

'Here.' Jacob Carter set aside the report he had been reading – the source of the rustling – Bra'tac realised absently, and got up to hand him a glass of water.

Bra'tac took it and made sure his hands were steady before he raised it to his lips. When he had first woken the day before, he had never felt so weak; drained. Yet slowly but surely his strength was returning. He already could feel his body responding to the tretonin. It seemed odd to be without a symbiote but Bra'tac rejoiced in the absence. They had been so reliant on the Goa'uld for so long...the drug was a major step forward in helping to break one of the last remaining chains by which the Goa'uld led the Jaffa.

'How are you feeling?' It was the Tok'ra symbiote who spoke to him; the deep voice vibrating in Jacob's throat.

'I am better, Selmak.' Bra'tac said. He dipped his head in acknowledgement. 'Thanks to your care.'

Selmak dismissed the gratitude with a wave of Jacob's hand. 'The drug is still experimental.'

'How is Teal'c?' Bra'tac asked urgently.

There was a head dip as the symbiote ceded control back to Jacob. 'He's fine.' Jacob replied. 'We've boosted his dosage a bit to help him regain his strength faster. Your bodies were strained from the effort of sharing the symbiote.'

Bra'tac frowned as he heard approaching footsteps and his head turned towards the door in time to see General Hammond enter. The leader of the SGC acknowledged Bra'tac with a warm smile as he approached the bed.

'Bra'tac.'

'Hammond of Texas.' Bra'tac said formally. 'Once again, I owe you my thanks.'

Hammond shook his head with a smile. 'It's Teal'c who saved your life.' He indicated a free chair. 'May I join you?'

Bra'tac nodded his acceptance, smoothing the sheets and folding his hands over his stomach.

'What Teal'c did was incredible.' Jacob said, resuming his own seat. 'Selmak says that she can't remember hearing of anything like it in her lifetime.'

'He was foolish.' Bra'tac harrumphed. 'I was ready to die.'

'He wasn't ready to let you.' Hammond said succinctly, resting his hands lightly on his knees.

Bra'tac made another huff of agreement. 'He said as much.' He shook his head. He still could not comprehend the sacrifice Teal'c had come close to making; the effort and strength required to keep them both alive.

'Kids are like that.' Jacob commented gruffly. 'Sam went all the way to Netu to rescue me.' His jaw tightened. 'I was torn between being so proud of her I could burst and complete horror that she had risked herself to save me.'

Bra'tac nodded in understanding. 'It is we who should save them, no?'

'You have children?' Hammond asked, lightly.

Bra'tac suppressed the flinch at the innocent question. 'I had a daughter, Jyo. She died; taken from me in an act of vengeance for a raid I led at Apophis's behest.'

'I'm sorry.' Hammond said softly.

'It is perhaps no more than I deserved.' Bra'tac said quietly. 'When I was without my symbiote, I believe I experienced something similar to the rite of mal'sharuun. I have committed so many atrocities in Apophis's name. Too many.'

He saw the two humans exchange a look across his bed.

'I don't think any of us has completely clean hands.' Jacob said. 'I know there are things that I've done...' he shook his head.

Hammond nodded. 'But I know one thing; this fight with the Goa'uld; this fight is just.'

Bra'tac nodded his agreement. 'And perhaps in fighting for a better future for our children they will be saved from making the same mistakes as we, hmmm?'

There was a moment of shared understanding and camaraderie between the three men.

'May I ask you something?' Jacob asked, leaning forward slightly.

Bra'tac inclined his head.

'How did you become a surrogate father to Teal'c?' Jacob asked.

'Ronac.' Bra'tac lifted his hand briefly from the sheets. 'Teal'c's father was a great warrior. He was First Prime of Cronus.'

'That's kind of what I don't get.' Jacob admitted. 'According to Selmak you two should have been mortal enemies.'

'We were for a long time.' Bra'tac admitted. 'And then we met in battle.' His face lightened with humour. 'We met in a deserted, crippled hatak, each seeking to use it to assist with the battle. We fought hand to hand for a long time. He defeated me.'

Hammond gestured at him to continue.

'I waited for him to make the killing blow and instead he stepped back and offered me his hand. He told me that enough Jaffa had died because of the Goa'uld's arrogance that day.' Bra'tac remembered with disbelief. 'I told him he was a fool to let me live; that his God would know of his defiance. He told me Cronus was not a God but a parasite and that he would not know.'

'He let you go.' Hammond surmised.

'Indeed.' Bra'tac gave a small sigh. 'We did not speak for many years; met in battle often as Apophis and Cronus were sworn enemies. Yet I always remembered his words and began to question my own belief.'

Jacob frowned. 'Ronac was the one who prompted your questioning of the Goa'uld?'

'He reminded me of stories my own father used to tell; of a Jaffa warrior tribe that rebelled against Ra. They were considered a myth.' Bra'tac said. 'And the more I questioned whether Apophis was a God, the more evidence I saw that he was not.'

'So, you knew Ronac and when he was killed...' Hammond prompted.

'Ronac contacted me from the battle between Cronus and Ra.' Bra'tac said. 'He told me he intended to withdraw and retreat despite Cronus's orders to press on. He could not justify the loss of life. He knew, of course, that Cronus would kill him for defying him. He told me that Cronus would exile Meria'c, his wife and his son. He would tell them to go to Apophis to offer to serve him. He asked that I request them both as a reward.'

'Risky.' Jacob murmured. 'Apophis might have been in the mood just to kill them both.'

'He almost did.' Bra'tac said. 'It was only my intervention that saved them.' He had taken Meria'c and Teal'c to his home. He had told Meria'c that he did not expect anything from her; that she and the boy were safe.

'It's a hell of a story.' Jacob said.

'Teal'c knows I take it?' Hammond asked.

Bra'tac nodded. 'Meria'c told him when he was old enough to understand.' He frowned, a fragment of the memories and images that had been in his mind as he returned to consciousness surfacing.

'Bra'tac?' Hammond prodded gently.

'I am not used to this...dreaming.' Bra'tac said. The human doctor had explained to him it was normal but he could not help feel a little bemused by the sensation. 'It is most unusual.' He said out loud.

Jacob and Hammond shared another Tau'ri knowing smile.

'It can be disconcerting.' Jacob agreed.

'The dream, it felt almost real.' Bra'tac said. 'But I remember...' he stopped abruptly.

Hammond's thin eyebrows lifted a little. 'Yes?'

'I believed I dreamed of Daniel Jackson.' Bra'tac said. 'Of him sitting beside me as you do now.' He shook his head. 'He told me that I would live.'

'Really?' Jacob said, his brown eyes narrowed on Bra'tac's. 'I dreamed about him too just after I got injured on Apophis's mothership.'

'You mean the one _you_ crashed into the ocean?' Hammond checked.

Jacob mock glared at him, recognising the banter for what it was. 'I mean the one Apophis's goons crashed into the ocean.' He waved a hand at Bra'tac. 'I saw Daniel then. Standing beside my infirmary bed.'

'Are you both certain it was a dream?' Hammond asked seriously.

'I am...uncertain.' Bra'tac admitted with chagrin. 'As I say, dreaming is not something to which I am accustomed.'

Jacob avoided the question. 'Why'd do you ask?'

Hammond looked around him to check they were alone. 'Because I know I wasn't dreaming when I heard him in my office.'

Bra'tac's eyebrows shot up.

'Thor's seen him.' Hammond continued.

Jacob stirred. He also checked behind him as though to ensure no-one else would overhear them. 'Really?'

Hammond nodded.

'Is it possible?' Jacob asked. 'I mean, he,' he pointed at the ceiling, 'he didn't actually die.'

'An Ascended being appeared to us as a monk on Kheb.' Bra'tac supplied, adjusting his blankets again. 'I believe it is entirely possible for Daniel Jackson to still be with us, hmmm?'

Hammond and Jacob nodded.

'I know one thing.' Hammond began.

'We shouldn't tell the kids.' Jacob concluded. 'They've only just started to accept his loss.'

'I am in agreement.' Bra'tac said. He could see how badly Teal'c and the others missed their former companion.

The tell-tale clip-clop of heels against the flooring had them turning simultaneously toward Janet Fraiser, unaware that they all wore identical guilty expressions.

Janet regarded them suspiciously before she narrowed her focus on her patient. 'Bra'tac. How are you?'

'I am well.' Bra'tac offered.

Janet nodded. 'Are you up to some company?' She smiled. 'Teal'c's awake again. He's asking to see you and I'd like to move him in here.'

Bra'tac inclined his head. 'I would like that.'

She regarded the two men sat beside him. 'Generals, perhaps it would be better for Bra'tac to rest while I get the move organised.'

Hammond sprang to his feet with a speed that amused Bra'tac. 'Of course.' He looked over at Jacob who nodded; what they had discussed would not be spoken about. His eyes slid to Bra'tac. The Jaffa inclined his head, understanding the silent request.

Jacob got up more sedately and stretched. He picked up the discarded report he had been reading. 'Dinner, George?'

'Sounds good to me.' Hammond noted cheerily.

Jacob nodded. He sketched a wave at Bra'tac as a form of goodbye and walked out of the infirmary with Hammond.

Bra'tac settled back against the pillows as the human doctor began her efficient instructions to her staff to clear the bed beside him. It would be good to see Teal'c; to celebrate their survival and to grieve for the loss of the comrades. They had to plan their next move; the loss of over one hundred rebel Jaffa leaders was a blow; they would need to plan how to deal with that loss. He sighed, suddenly weary.

Hammond of Texas had been right to say the fight against the Goa'uld was just but there were days when Bra'tac wished for an end. He grew tired of the endless battle; of seeing so many young Jaffa die so needlessly. He had told Teal'c the truth as they lay on the ruins of the Jaffa camp; he had been ready to die. Yet it seemed his work was not yet done; his mind returned to his visit from Daniel Jackson...

 _'Am I dead?' Bra'tac asked as he looked at the glowing form of the young human male he had once known._

 _'No.' Daniel smiled at him. 'I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing.'_

 _'Teal'c should have saved himself.' Bra'tac huffed._

 _'He did.' Daniel said seriously. 'If he had lost you...' he shrugged, 'Teal'c needs you alive, Bra'tac. Isn't that enough reason to keep on living?'_

Bra'tac's attention careened back to the present as he heard the sound of squeaking and rumbling; voices raised in banter and complaint.

A moment later, Teal'c's bed was wheeled into the room, trailed by the rest of SG1. Teal'c's eyes sought his and Bra'tac nodded at him. As though they understood the need, the orderlies wheeled Teal'c close to Bra'tac for a moment.

'Teal'c.' Bra'tac reached out and clasped Teal'c's forearm, barely acknowledging the others with a faint nod.

'Old friend.' Teal'c said warmly. 'You look well.'

Bra'tac dismissed the comment and squeezed Teal'c's arm. 'You look alive.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'As do you.' His dark eyes gleamed with satisfaction and affection.

Bra'tac nodded. 'Thanks to you.' He said gruffly.

Janet cleared her throat and pointed for the orderlies to move Teal'c into place. Bra'tac let go of Teal'c's arm and watched as the rest of SG1 fussed over the other Jaffa; how Teal'c endured it with fond indulgence for his team-mates.

Bra'tac settled back against the pillows. Daniel Jackson had been right, Bra'tac thought as he drank in the sight of Teal'c alive and well. Perhaps if Teal'c needed him; perhaps that was reason enough for him to want to live; because one thing was for certain; if the Jaffa were ever to be free, they needed Teal'c.

o-O-o

Teal'c hid his frown as he climbed back into the infirmary bed. It had been almost three days since he and Bra'tac had been rescued yet Doctor Fraiser insisted they remain under observation. Teal'c suppressed the frustration bubbling up inside of him.

Part of it was his continued restriction; part of it was his continuing sense of weakness. He had alluded to his concern that he had not regained his whole strength to Doctor Fraiser in his daily examination; her answer had been strangely unsettling.

She had initially proposed that the weakness could be temporary; an adjustment to the tretonin and the loss of his symbiote who had imbued him with additional strength beyond his own. But she had also postulated that a reduced sense of strength could be possible; that he would never be as strong as he had been with the Goa'uld symbiote.

That he would always be weak – kek – disturbed him.

Teal'c pushed away the thought. He would simply have to work harder to regain the strength he had lost, he determined.

But it was not the only matter worrying at him.

He had dreamed of Apophis again, taunting him that he would be waiting for him in the afterlife. Apophis was a dead False God; Teal'c knew it as fact but it had not stopped the dreams. Again, he dismissed the matter from his mind. Apophis was dead and, perhaps, he did wait for Teal'c in the afterlife. Teal'c could only focus on the life that he lived; on hoping that the good he did would somehow balance all the evil he had wrought.

And in truth his issues were not the priority. Rya'c had arrived the night before and he had told of unrest among the rebel Jaffa at the Alpha site. Teal'c was unsurprised. He and Bra'tac had assumed as much would happen in the wake of the attack.

'Something troubles you, Teal'c?' Bra'tac said mildly.

Teal'c turned his head and found his mentor awake. 'I did not mean to wake you.'

'You did not.' Bra'tac said. 'I was meditating.'

'For what reason?' Teal'c asked. 'We no longer need to kel no reem.'

'Perhaps.' Bra'tac mused. 'But it has been a part of my life for so long that I am used to it.' He smiled and Teal'c inclined his head, his own mood lightening in the face of Bra'tac's cheerfulness.

'I was contemplating the news from the Alpha site.' Teal'c said.

'We must return.' Bra'tac said. 'We cannot let this latest attack derail our entire movement.'

The base alarms sounded and Teal'c barely resisted the urge to hop down from the bed and run to the control room.

Bra'tac looked at him sympathetically but kept Teal'c focused on the subject. 'Rya'c has performed well these past days.'

'He has.' Teal'c said proudly.

'We will need all our warriors.' Bra'tac murmured. 'Both the young and the old.'

Teal'c nodded.

Bra'tac gestured at Teal'c. 'Where is Rya'c?'

'He is with Jonas Quinn.' Teal'c informed him. 'I believe they were going to the commissary for sustenance.'

'Let us hope they choose something other than the coloured pots of water that O'Neill brought us.' Bra'tac pointed at several discarded plastic containers with blobs of jello stuck to their sides. 'Although they were tasty.'

'I observed you preferred the blue.' Teal'c noted with amusement.

'Major Carter recommended it.' Bra'tac said, his eyes twinkling. 'I have often found it best not to disappoint a woman.'

Teal'c opened his mouth to reply when the pounding of hurrying footsteps approaching their position had him shifting instead.

It was quite a group who entered. O'Neill headed the procession; Major Carter and Rak'nor right behind him. Hammond and Jacob Carter were behind them with Rya'c and Jonas Quinn behind them. Janet Fraiser arrived hot on their heels.

'What is going on here?' Janet demanded. Her dark eyes flashed at her CO. 'General?'

'I'm sorry, Doctor.' Hammond said. 'Teal'c, Bra'tac. Rak'nor has arrived with important news from the Alpha site.'

'The other Jaffa are threatening to leave.' Rak'nor said urgently.

Teal'c exchanged an anxious look with Bra'tac.

'Then we can wait no longer.' Bra'tac said, already moving to shift his blankets. 'We must leave immediately for the Alpha site.'

'Wait!' Janet said forcefully. 'Sir, I must protest,' she began turning to Hammond, 'both Teal'c and Bra'tac require further observation...'

'Then you can accompany them to the Alpha site along with the rest of SG1.' Hammond said briskly.

'I should head back too.' Jacob said crisply.

Hammond nodded. 'Let's gear up, people.'

Teal'c threw back the covers and hid his unease at the effort he required to make his body move. He ignored his weakness as he followed the others to the gear-up room. He quickly dressed and made his way with his team-mates to the gate room.

O'Neill nodded at Hammond in the control room and the gate began to spin.

Teal'c held onto his staff weapon, using it to balance himself. Across the room, Bra'tac did the same, his other arm slung around Rya'c who had offered to help him. Teal'c envied his mentor the excuse of age that made such assistance acceptable.

The wormhole blossomed out and Teal'c was the first to move forward, barely waiting for the puddle to settle before he walked through it.

He paused on the steps of the Alpha site briefly, his eyes taking in the rabble before him; the arguing group of Jaffa, the milling Tok'ra, the Tau'ri military trying to keep the peace...he felt Bra'tac arrive at his side, Rak'nor at his other; his team-mates and the others formed a quiet wall of support behind him as the wormhole winked out.

'Hear me, Jaffa!' Teal'c's voice boomed out over the clearing.

The warriors quietened quickly as they realised their arrival and turned to form a crowd in front of the steps.

Teal'c could peripherally see O'Neill motioning for Riley to move his men and the Tok'ra back but he kept his attention on his fellow Jaffa.

'We have suffered a terrible loss,' Teal'c began, 'many of our brothers have fallen.' He looked around them. 'We were betrayed by Ya'kon who was killed by those he conspired with.' His lips curled in anger. 'He should be glad he is dead.' His gaze hardened. 'But we are not.'

'How did you live?' An angry voice shouted. ''Perhaps it is you who betrayed us!'

Bra'tac grabbed Rya'c to prevent him from responding.

'If you truly believe that,' Bra'tac said loudly, 'then you are foolish as well as cowardly.'

Teal'c hefted his staff weapon. 'Anyone who does believe that we would betray this cause should leave.' He glowered at them. 'Or face me in jomo'sequ.'

A murmur went through the crowd.

'In defeat,' Teal'c said firmly, 'we have won a victory. I no longer depend on a symbiote to keep me alive.'

Bra'tac stepped forward again. 'Nor I. We live because of a medicine offered to us by the Tok'ra.' He gestured at Jacob. 'One that replaces the symbiote in keeping us alive. In time it is our hope all Jaffa will be free from their symbiotes in such a way.'

'So we exchange one master for another!' Someone yelled.

Jacob shook his head and his eyes flashed as Selmak took control. 'We will teach the Jaffa how to make this medicine once it is perfected. You will have no master.'

'Bra'tac and I are truly free of the Goa'uld.' Teal'c said. 'One day it will be so for all Jaffa!'

'Our leaders are gone!' One Jaffa stepped forward. A tall Caucasian with large muscles and a beard. 'Who will lead us?'

'Perhaps you will, M'Zel.' Bra'tac responded. 'We must all do our part to bring others into the fold or Anubis will have won more than one battle.'

'Who among you will step forward?' Teal'c said. 'Who among you will help to fight for our freedom!'

'I will, Father.' Rya'c said loudly.

'And I.' Rak'nor said, adding his voice.

'I have never been a leader.' M'Zel said, looking around him. 'But if I need to be then so be it; I will lead!'

'I am old,' a dark-skinned Jaffa stepped forward to stand beside M'Zel, 'but I also offer my service. I will help lead us.'

A cry went through the crowd as more stepped forward.

Teal'c felt Bra'tac's hand clasp his shoulder before the older Jaffa stepped into the crowd, Rya'c smiled at his father and followed Bra'tac. Slowly but surely, the crowd began to drift away. Janet murmured that she wanted to see Teal'c and Bra'tac in the infirmary as soon as possible before she left with Jacob. Eventually Teal'c was left alone on the steps with only his team-mates.

'Nice speech.' Jack commented dryly, adjusting his sunglasses.

Jonas smiled cheerfully. 'If I was a Jaffa I would have joined you.'

Sam placed a hand on Teal'c's arm. 'You OK, Teal'c?'

Teal'c considered her question solemnly. The continued weakness in his limbs would soon be replaced with his own strength. He was free and he was alive. More importantly, the Jaffa rebellion lived.

He gave his answer with a decisive nod of his head. 'Indeed.'

fin.


End file.
